Did You Fall From Heaven?
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Lovino was in love. So in love. But it was wrong. He was an angel and he loved a human. It was impossible to be together. Until Lovino decided to let go of his wings, leaving behind his little brother and bestfriend, Romeo and Tazio. Tazio is sent down to be his guardian only to befriend a stranger who claims to knows him , and a be followed by a protective Lovino.
1. Chapter 1

"Lovino you can't leave me here! I'll be lonely and your brother doesn't like me!" Tazio cried, trying to use his wings to block Lovino's way. Lovino pushed the smaller boy away. "If he can do It I can too!" Lovino argued, pushing the doors open and shutting them. "Please don't go…" Tazio said weakly.

"Send me to the human world!" Lovino commanded. His father was shocked. "But Lovino! You have to-" Lovino cut his father off. "I don't like her! I want to live a life just like Feliciano! It's boring here and you know it!" Lovino argued. His father frowned, but nodded. And in the next moment. The most treasued angel fell from heaven.

Tazio sat in front of the large double doors. Weeping silently. The doors opened suddenly and the boy fell backwards. His blue hair spilling everywhere. His short cape and hat fell off. "Ah! Sir!" Tazio stood up and put on his accessories and dusted himself off, and opened his small white wings. "Tazio, please do me a favor..." The mourning king said. Tazio turned brightly red. "Yes sir!" He said, snapping back into reality. "I need you to be Lovino's guardian angel..." Tazio's mind went blank. He was a joker, how could he guard anyone? He pranks bad people... "Oka-" Before he could respond, he fell. His wings were too small to fly from this height and speed. Before he could think what to do, he landed right onto a soft surface.

"Oi, Antonio!" Gilbert, the Spaniard's friend called. "Si?" He said, stopping in place and turning around. "Did you hear that?" Gilbert said, hearing the groaning from a distance. "Want to check it out?" Antonio suggested. Gilbert nodded as they ran over to a person. He looked like he just fell from the building. He was wearing a long white robe with gold trimming, but there were to slashes on the back. "MEIN GOTT!" Gilbert yelled, checking the scars on the boys back. There were two raw deep gashes. "Something's not right here.." Gilbert said, looking to his friend, who's eyes were widened. "hey amigo, doesn't that look like your brother's boyfriend, and didn't he end up in the same situation?" Antonio said, and Gilbert examined the boy. His eyes fluttered open. "He's alive!" Gilbert yelled,and the boy's eyes quickly went to Antonio, examining his tan, muscular, figure.

(Lovino pov)

I'm really here! I'm really on earth! When I woke up, there was this pain in my back. I saw an albino, and the man I came here to see. Antonio. I then felt a more sharp pain in my back when I tried to stand. I only got to sit up. "My... wings..." I whispered as I felt my back, only feeling a liquid. "Fuck!" I screamed. The two males looked at me suspiciously. "are you okay? What's your name?" The albino asked, and I panicked. _It's Lovino Vargas! Say it trust me!_ A familiar voice said. "My name is Lovino Vargas..." I said, listening to the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the two men in front of me. I thought of how my personality should be. What would the humans think? I should have thought of this before. "Hello?" the albino waved his hand in front of my face. "Bastard! Don't do that!" I yelled. Well shit, I guess I'll be cold. "He's so unawesomely rude…" that albino muttered as I brushed myself off and stood. "What the fuck is wrong with my back?!" I yelled, bending over in pain as my back continued to hurt. "Gilbert, Mi amigo I think we should take Lovino here to a hospital! His back his bleeding." Antonio, the complete love of my life said. The Gilbert guy took two steps back. "I don't need a hospital! I'll be fucking fine!" I yelled, turning around. As soon as I turned my back to the two men, there was a floating figure right in front of me. "You idiot! Get to know them! If you don't, you won't get what you fucking want!" The boy said. What the fuck was TAZIO here? I turned around slowly and looked down. "Ask them if they know where Feliciano is!" Tazio said. God his voice annoys me. "Do you two know where Feliciano is?" I asked, my anger growing inside of me. "Actually, we do!" Antonio said. I rolled my eyes. "Well, take me to him, you bastards!" I yelled, the two men smiled, but turned and walked. I looked back at Tazio. "Follow them!" He said loudly, then disappearing again.

* * *

"So how did you end up in that situation, Lovi?" Antonio asked, turning his head to me as we walked. I didn't answer. "Lovi?" Antonio looked at me closely and stopped. "If you are talking to me you bastard, that isn't my name!" I yelled. It was a cute pet name (Don't judge me, damn it!) but I had to play off my personality. "Oh sorry. How did you end up in that situation Lovino?" He asked. "Better… and I fell…" I said, trailing off so they would understand. Gilbert scoffed. "From where, Heaven?" He said mockingly. I glared at him. "Of course you creepy bastard, where else?" I said, walking alittle faster so I could pass him. I felt him glaring daggers in the back of my head.

Once we passed an alley, I heard a voice call my name. "Lovino!" Shit… Tazio… He ran out of the alley way, but his wings were gone and he was wearing a school uniform. "The fuck!" I yelled, backing up into a large object. I looked up to see Antonio's face looming over me. My face burned red as I walked towards Tazio to get away from Antonio. "Bastard, what are you do-" Tazio covered my mouth. "It's time we got to school, yes?" He said, as if he was trying to get me in on it. When I took a closer look, he was wearing the same clothes as Gilbert and Antonio. Shit! He shoved a uniform into my arms as he dragged me away. "Thank you two for finding Lovino for me!" Tazio yelled over his shoulder as he kept dragging me.

* * *

"Bastard I can walk by myself!" I yelled as Tazio pulled me to a building. "Change in here! It's an abandoned building." Tazio looked around and pushed me inside. "It's fucking gross in here!" I yelled as I threw off my robe and put on the uniform. My back still stung. "Fucker! That hurt! Do something about the scars!" I yelled as I walked back outside. Tazio sighed and pressed his hands to my back. "This may sting!" He warned. Apparently, I didn't hear him when he talked so quickly. "Wait what are you-" Before I could answer, an awful pain stabbed me in the back. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled as loud as I could. Tazio sighed. "I warned you…" He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me off. "I can still walk myself!" I yelled again. He doesn't listen.

As we got to some type of building, he kept stopping and growling at people that walked into it. "Will you stop you are freaking them out!" I yelled, Tazio glared at me, but he kept his mouth zipped. As soon as we walked inside, I heard my name again. "LOVINO!"


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around slowly, to see Antonio running up to me. "LOVI WE FOUND FELICIANO!" He said cheerfully. I almost had heart failure when he said that. Tazio looked at me. He looked uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes and followed Antonio down the hall, leaving Tazio to try to catch up.

When Antonio finally got me to where my brother was, it was a club room. "Oh god…" I muttered as I opened the door. He opened the door just a crack, but Antonio pushed him in. "Bastard!" Lovino yelled and he fell on the ground. Right in front of Feliciano. Lovino scrambled to stand up as Tazio entered the room, looking down at the ground. "LOVI!" Feliciano yelled as he jumped on his brother, making him fall again. "God damn it get off of me!" Lovino cried.

Tazio had everyone but the two brother and him leave the room. "So who is it? Is it Gilbert? OH OR MAYBE IT'S FRANCIS! Alfred?" Feliciano yelled out a bunch of names, none of them correct. "Antonio…" Lovino muttered. Feliciano almost choked on his words. "Antonio? Are you sure?" Feliciano changed immediately. "Why? What's wrong with him?" Lovino asked, looking up at Tazio as if he had an answer. Tazio looked away. "I heard he was a major player…" Feliciano said, trailing off alittle. "TAZIO! I TOLD YOU TO RESEARCH HIM!" Lovino yelled. "I did but I didn't see anything about him! Nothing whatsoever!" Tazio argued. Tazio did know why, but Lovino didn't. "Then I came here for no reason? What a rip off! I could be sitting in dad's throne right now!" Lovino said, getting very upset. Little did the trio know, that their conversation was being listened to, by the people they just kicked out.

"Are you serious?!" Gilbert yelled as him, Antonio, and his little brother Ludwig walked home. "Yeah, we were listening and they were talking about me!" Antonio whinned. "And how Lovino was could be sitting in his father's throne…" Ludwig said. "But aren't they Italian? They don't have kings! They have a prime minister!" Gilbert said, and the group nodded. "We know!" Antonio said. Where did they come from?

"Wait, Feliciano, where did you live the whole time?" Tazio asked, walking on the wall as they walked home. "Well … Dad said to live to with some people he knew named Roderich and Elizaveta… so I did." Feliciano said. Lovino sighed. "Oh, Piano bastard and his wife…" Lovino muttered as he crossed his arms. "You know them?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head. "Yeah, those fuckers babysitted us and Romeo when we were little!" Lovino said, pouting. "That Roderich was a pain in the ass!" Lovino screamed. "Ah, but he is so nice!" Feliciano argued back. Tazio stopped. "Guys! Wait!" Tazio yelled. They didn't stop. "GUYS!" Tazio yelled. He had run up in front of them and stopped them. "STOP FUCKING WALKING!" Tazio yelled, and the two stopped and looked at him quizzically. "There is something up there and I don't think it's good!" Tazio whinned, looking at the sidewalk behind him many times. "Oh how would you know, idiot!? Lovino said, getting angrier since he just wants to rest. "I'm you guardian angel! I am supposed to sense bad things! Listen you idiots!" Tazio said, as the two began to walk past him.

When Feliciano and Lovino finally got home, they opened the door to silence. "Ve, Hello?" Feliciano called out. Usually the couple would greet him at the door or at least say something. He didn't hear any of the maids shuffle around in the other rooms. Tazio finally caught up. "I SAID STOP! NEXT TIME LISTEN!" Tazio yelled, pushing past the two to investigate. Feliciano looked alittle taken back but Lovino just rolled his eyes. They were waiting for a result. All they got was a…

"I told you guys there was something bad here guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

When Tazio walked back towards the twins, there was blood on his shoes and fingers. "Feliciano, you father tricked you..." Tazio said coldly. Feliciano stood there, shocked. Lovino got upset. "What the fuck do you know! It could have been a bunch of demons!" Lovino screamed, Tazio covered Lovino's mouth. "It was, Roderich and Elizaveta left heaven because they were bad people! So they went to hell! Your father knew because everything that happens in hell is watched over in heaven! When he saw the couple walk through the gates he shook his head!" Tazio started yelling, and Feliciano began to sulk. Why would their own father want to get rid of his son? Because he went against his word? He promised his father he would never leave, that probably pissed him off! "LIAR!" Lovino said, pointing at Tazio. Tazio was taken back abit. "But I just gave you so much proof!" Tazio yelled back. Lovino just took out his phone and dialed 911. "We will just report it to the police!" Lovino said, walking outside.

As the police came, it seemed that there was a girl staring at the scene. Suspicious, no? Lovino went over to her. She had long, spikey hair, blonde in the back red in the front. She had two lip piercings and large round glasses. She wore a black panda hat that covered one eye and a black sweater and some long black flared jeans. "Excuse me?" Lovino asked, trying to be nice. She looked and Lovino and frowned. "Oh yeah, you're in my class! What was your name?" Lovino asked. The girl looked away. "Ceverus, was it?" Lovino asked. She turned and walked away, mumbling to herself. "Weirdo..." Lovino said as he turned around.

"LOVI!" he heard. Someone was calling his name? He looked to see a worried spaniard running at him, at full speed! "SHIT!" Lovino yelled before he was hit and ushed down with full force. "Oh my god Lovi! I saw the police outside your house and I got worried and I saw you so I thought you were upset and I came here to check up on you and-" Antonio keep saying so many things and Lovino couldn't understand. "Bastard... you... are fat...as hell..." Lovino muttered, using the last of his breath. "Oh Dios mío lo siento mi pequeño tomate ¿Te hice daño sigues vivo? Por favor, estar vivo!" Antonio yelled out in spanish. He quickly got off Lovino and gave him mouth to mouth. Lovino finally began to breath again. He kicked Antonio in the stomach and sat up. "Geez! You creep! Why did you do that?" Lovino didn't under stand what mouth to mouth was because in heaven, no one needed it! "I gave you mouth to mouth because you stopped breathing!" Antonio cried, trying to get another hug from Lovino. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Whatever.." Lovino said as he turned around and walked toward his brothers, blushing.

The next day, Lovino woke up in a hotel. "The fuck!" He screamed, waking up his brother in the bed beside him. "Ve?" Feliciano mumbled as he turned to his brother. "WHERE ARE WE?" Lovino cried, shaking his brother. "We are at a hotel, the police want to search the house for a while... and it's almost time for school!" Feliciano scrambled out of bed and searched for his uniform, throwing his brother his. "SHIT WHY DIDN'T YOU GRAB THE CLOCK FELI?" Lovino yelled as they slipped into their clothes.

When the brothers got to school, they didn't see Tazio, they didn't even get to meet him half way through their journey. Lovino didn't fret it though.

(TAZIO POV)

I guess the didn't notice my disappearance. I was sitting in the park, my head between my arms. I had my wings out. Who would care if I did? I feel useless... I felt my eyes began to burn. No, I'm not going to cry... I shut my eyes tight to keep the tears away. "Tazio?" i heard a familiar voice call. "Huh? Romeo?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tazio looked up to see exactly who he thought he saw. Romeo. "Why are you here?" Tazio asked. Romeo wasn't quite focused on Tazio, he was looking straight through him. Tazio turned around, only to see a girl with her brown hair held up in a ponytail. "Ah~ I know her! She's in my class! I forget her name…" Tazio said, turning around, but to see Romeo left. Tazio turned around to see Romeo walking up to the girl. Tazio sighed, Plain old Romeo.

Lovino sat in his English class, biting his nails and ignoring every word the teacher says. He still hasn't seen Tazio, NOT LIKE HE'S WORRIED, DAMN IT! A few minutes later, there's a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see Antonio who was shaking him, telling him class was over. "Lovi, you seemed distracted ever since you got to school! What's wrong?" Antonio's grin turned into a frown. A worried one. Lovino looked away and growled. "Nothing bastard..." He said, until he heard a boom of thunder. It did scare Lovino, but that wasn't was scared him the most. Tazio during thunder storms. Everytime Lovino's father made it thunder, Tazio would start crying. Ever since they were kids til now he still cried. Lovino grabbed Antonio's wrist (Even though he was reaching for his hand) and ran.

"Hey Bastard, start yelling Tazio!" Lovino yelled at Antonio, even though it was raining hard, Antonio nodded quickly. "Tazio!" They both yelled, getting not even a little flutter of footsteps. Only the roaring of cars going by. When Lovino looked back at Antonio, he looked kind of upset. He didn't ask what was wrong, he just didn't want to hear a wailing angel! Do you know how loud that is?

Lovino Was completely soaked, so he sat on a park bench. He gave up. "Fuck I didn't notice how much of a bastard I am…" Lovino muttered as he tilted his head back, only to see Antonio with an umbrella. "Here Lovi!" He said, offering the red umbrella over to him. Lovino didn't quite understand it. It never rained in heaven! "The fuck is that! Bastard!" Lovino yelled, slapping it out of Antonio's hand and watching it get taken away by the gust of wind that flew by every now and then. Antonio's shoulders slumped. "Aww… I really like that one…" Antonio cried. Lovino laughed at the mourning Spaniard, but heard something more strange. It was coming from across the park he was sitting at. "Who the fuck is mumbling?" Lovino screamed, which made the mumbling turn into yells back in anger. "OI BASTARD, MIND YOU FUCKING BUSINESS!" A voice yelled back, which was followed by a quiet "Shut up!". Of course, this made Lovino stand up to see who this fuck was. Antonio was trailing close behind. Too close for Lovino's comfort. "Hey dick head, back up you are literally breathing down my neck!" Lovino yelled, as he walked faster to the source of sound.


End file.
